


Brother Darling

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft was awestruck by the squirming mass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Darling

Young Mycroft was exited, his mother was coming home from hospital and he could finally meet his baby brother.  
He was waiting patiently at his grandmothers, swinging his legs, his hands resting on his scraped knees.  
He shot up the second he heard the door open, running out to meet his mother, too short to see the contents of the bundle of blankets in her arms, he hopped up excitedly and caught a glimpse of a curly brown mop, he giggled as he followed his mother into the house.

When his mother was settled with the baby in her lap, Mycroft asked to hold his little brother.  
"May I hold William Sherlock, mummy?" Mycroft asked politely, his mother smiled and gently passed him to the twelve year old.

Mycroft was awestruck by the squirming mass, suddenly two huge, lagoon coloured eyes where starring up at him.   
Sherlock gurgled as he stuck a hand out at Mycroft, grabbing his nose.  
Mycroft looked at him wide eyed, looking back at his parents.  
"My brother?" He asked.


End file.
